Daniel Romalotti
Daniel Romalotti Jr. is played Michael Graziadei. Biography While in New York, Danny Romalotti was stalked by Phyllis Summers. She drugged him, got him into her bed, then claimed to be pregnant by him. Danny married Phyllis for the child's sake. Danny soon divorced her, however. Danny remarried Phyllis after little baby Daniel became ill. The little family was happy until Danny realized the truth. he divorced Phyllis and won sole custody of the toddler, who he still considered his son. He took Daniel to Europe. Daniel returned in 2003 as a teenager. He thought that his mother abandoned him, so when he was reunited with her, he was surprised to learn the truth.He and Phyllis moved in together to bond. Daniel befriended the older Kevin Fisher. He began plotting to repair Kevin's reputation. Kevin's history includes being an abused child, arsonist, Internet predator, having sex with a minor, and attempted murder of Colleen Carlton. They set up Lily Winters to be attacked by a guy named Alex, then Kevin would rescue her and be a hero. But Alex went too far, and she nearly died after the rescue. Lily fell for Daniel. Lily's mother, Drucilla Winters, fought it at because was his mother is Phyllis, whom Dru hates. 14 year old Cassie Newman, who had a crush on the older Daniel, decided to go to a secret party because Daniel was going. Cassie showed up to find Daniel drunk, because he missed Lily, who he was seperated from. Deciding he was too drunk to get home, Cassie took his keys and started the car even though she hadn't a lesson. They got in a car accident. Both hit their heads and couldn't remember what happened, so everyone assumed Daniel was driving. As soon as Daniel was able to leave the hospital, he was arrested for underage drinking and DUI. Phyllis bailed him out. But after Cassie died, Daniel was up for manslaughter. Lily couldn't be parted from him, so she talked Daniel into hiding from the cops. While the police, his mother, and Nicholas Newman (Cassie's father) searched for Daniel, Lily was visiting him and bringing him food. Malcolm figured it out, and tried to get Lily to talk Daniel into giving himself up. But instead they ran away together in Lily's car. Phyllis discovered them working on the beach, but didn't realize it was them until they disappeared. Nick caught Daniel. Phyllis managed to stop him from beating Daniel up. They turned them to the police, and both were returned to Genoa City. Daniel went on trial for vehicular manslaughter. But at the last minute, Nick turned over evidence - the clothes Cassie was wearing that fateful night. The boot she was wearing matched a piece of a heel found under the accelerator, the judge determined that Cassie was driving and let Daniel go. Lily was forced to go to bording school in New Hampsire as punishment. Lily arrived home for a long-weekend visit and contacted Daniel. They let everyone believe they no longer cared about each other and Lily was allowed to stay in town. Colleen helped them by pretending to date, but it didn't work. So Lily and Daniel got married in Las Vegas. Daniel and Lily's marital bliss was interrupted when Alex arrived back in town and blackmailed Kevin and Daniel. Daniel told Jack and Phyllis about it, and both suggested he tell Lily the truth, which he did after a while. Lily was upset. She left him and moved back to her parent's house. Not long afterward, however, they reconciled, much to the horror of her parents. As a ice storm took out the power, Phyllis and Jack Abbott became trapped in a elevator. Phyllis went into labor in the elevator. Jack ended up delivering the baby, who was later named Summer Newman. Meanwhile, Nick was out in the storm rescuing Daniel from a car wreck. Lily had to do CPR on him while Nick sped them to the hospital. All were united later, Phyllis and baby were fine, and Daniel recovered with only broken ribs. Amber Moore and Daniel became friends and they spend a lot of time together helping each other with their various deceptions. Amber showed him the Website where her porn clips were. Daniel then got hooked on Internet porn. Lily kicked him out. Lily and Daniel's marriage was dissolved due to the fact that they were underage when they married, using a letter of consent from Malcolm. An old boyfriend from Amber's past named "Plum" came to town trying to blackmail her with porn tapes. He was found dead of a broken neck in a ocked room with a bag filled with money. Although it appeared that he may have fallen from a chair while getting the bag from above, Amber, Daniel and Kevin decided to dump the body and bury the money. Although they swore that they would not touch the money, Amber needed money and dug up the bag and took some of it, but was seen by an unknown person. A Treasury Agent named Bonachek traced the money to the them, and someone named Carson, was asking around for him. Then Amber got kidnapped and locked in a closet. She escaped into the arms of Carson, Bonachek arrived, followed by Daniel and the cops. The trio was arrested, but got off with probation. Amber and Daniel officially became a couple.Just as Daniel and Amber declared their love, and he appeared to be discovering a hidden talent for drawing and caricature, Danny made a surprise visit and asked him to go on the road as a photographer. Daniel agreed. Danny sent Phyllis a photo of Daniel partying on tour with a cute girl on his lap, which Phyllis made sure that Amber saw. Amber, unable to reach Daniel, got drunk and having sex with Adrian who had been recently dumped by Colleen. When Daniel returned, Amber felt so guilty she had to tell him, and Daniel dumped her. Colleen accompanied Daniel to New York City to attend the gallery showing of his sketches. Amber showed up with her new lover Liam, who turned out to be Billy Abbott, Colleen’s uncle and someone Daniel had never gotten along with. Daniel and Amber confessed their love on their favorite talk radio show as "Herve" and "Marina". Daniel broke off with Colleen, and Amber told Billy he couldn’t crash at her place anymore. Amber moved out of Phyllis's penthouse and in with Daniel at his artist studio. A man, claiming to be Federal Agent Howard Aucker, and they wanted Daniel to forge a painting to trap some art thieves. Daniel failed to finish in time, their loft was ransacked and the painting stolen, and when he contacted the real Agent Aucker, it turned out the first guy was a fake. “Thomas Balfour’ approached Victoria Newman to buy art for the Newman collection, but she recognized it as stolen art. Victoria wanted Jana to verify, and Jana was shocked to discover it was Daniel’s forgery, and “Balfour” was the fake FBI man. Victoria made a deal to meet him with the cash and he left, then she notified the real Agent Aucker. Aucker put a wire on Victoria and supplied the cash for the exchange, but Daniel showed up before her, and “Balfour” pulled a gun on him. Someone in a ski mask attacked “Balfour” from behind and left him shot. When Daniel asked who shot him, the guy said that it was Daniel and died, so Daniel fled. When Victoria arrived, the masked person knocked crates down on top of her and took off with the money. Daniel became the chief suspect, and was arrested. Phyllis made his bail, but Jana as his “accomplice,” was originally denied bail due to her criminal record, but Michael got her out. Kevin managed to steal the dead man's cell phone from the evidence after their bail hearing, and Daniel and Amber were intent on using it to find the real killer. Deacon Sharpe showed up in Genoa City claiming to be an Art Entrepreneur, when actually he was behind the manipulation of Daniel to forge the painting. Deacon told Amber that he would turn over a video exonerating Daniel if she would have sex with him, so she did. Deacon made sure Daniel heard it. When Amber went to see Daniel in jail, he went off on her and refused to believe her. But when the DVD and Michael convinced ADA Heather Stevens to let him out on bail again, he began having second thoughts. But the charges were not dropped, and Daniel became a suspect in the death of "Balfour". Amber got blackmailed into marrying Deacon to help Daniel, but Daniel saved her in time, and decided to marry her so Deacon couldn't. For a short while, the two were happy, but it was short lived, as Daniel could go to jail. Against Phyllis's wishes, the two rushed into marriage. However, Daniel could still go to jail. so Phyllis and Amber teamed up to get Deacon in trouble. Phyllis found proof that Deacon knew the dead guy, and blackmailed Deacon into"kidnapping" Amber. Deacon did so gladly, unaware that Amber was wearing a GPS chip in her necklace and that the cops were tracking their every move. Deacon was arreasted for kidnapping and Phyllis gave the cops the evidence she blackmailed Deacon with, so Daniel was free to go. Daniel was getting in the way of Sara Smythe and Daisy Sanders' plan to murder Phyllis. Sara sent Daisy to stall Daniel. Daisy drugged Daniel and took him to bed. Amber and her son, Eric, walked in. Amber refused to believe him that he didn't know what happened, and she and Eric went to Katherine's house. Daniel realized that he was drugged and went to ask for her forgiveness. However, Amber knew she had to leave town to protect Eric from her mother and Sara. After a tearfully promising to love each other forever, they went their seperate ways. Daniel called Amber later on and they agreed to divorce. Daniel was at Jimmy's when Abby shows up. She kisses him and then says that it never happened. Daniel agrees, but then he grabs her and kisses her more passionately. A few days later Amber sends him the divorce papers. Phyllis encourages Daniel to find someone new, and he has sex with Abby in the Newman pool, unaware that her hidden cameras got the whole thing. Abby puts it on the internet. Relationships Parents: Phyllis Summers (mother) Danny Romalotti (father, via adoption) Brian Hamilton (biological father) Spouses: Amber Moore (divorced) Lily Winters (divorced) Siblings: Summer Newman (maternal half-sister) Cassie Newman (step-sister, via adoption, deceased) Noah Newman (step-brother) Faith Newman (step-sister) Photos baby daniel.jpg|Baby Daniel Daniel tries to help Cassie.jpg|Daniel tries to help Cassie Daniel and Lily.jpg|Daniel and Lily Daniel marries Lily.jpg|Daniel and Lily gets married daniel smiling.jpg|Daniel smiling blonde daniel.jpg|Blonde Daniel daniel and amber.jpg|Daniel and Amber deacon blackmails daniel and amber.jpg|Deacon blackmails Daniel and Amber daniel stops daniel and ambers wedding.jpg|Daniel stops Deacon and Amber's wedding Amber and Daniel get married.jpg|Daniel and Amber get married daniel and amber say goodbye.png|Daniel and Amber say goodbye abby and daniel kiss.png|Abby and Daniel kiss daniel and abby in pool.png|Daniel and Abby have sex